


The Ghost of Franklin Battlefield

by ActuallyGimli



Category: Original Work
Genre: Army, Battle, Civil War, Confederate Army, Historical, Other, Poetry, Tennessee - Freeform, Union
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 21:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11261370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ActuallyGimli/pseuds/ActuallyGimli
Summary: A poem I wrote about the Franklin Battlefield in Tennessee.





	The Ghost of Franklin Battlefield

It was the battle of Franklin, 1864,  
On a cold November day, no more,  
When my regiment marched for the Union base,  
A thousand soldiers bearing the burden of war.

Under the leadership of Hood we woke,  
Stood side by side through the gun-smoke,  
And one by one I watched my friends die,  
With bloody wounds their courage broke.

Soon I was wading though farmer’s blood,  
Spilled around me, stray limbs in a flood,  
And as I stood shocked by the vision below,  
“Bang!” and all I could see was the mud.

Cold and alone, I lay trampled and shaking,  
Bathed in pain with my bravery breaking,  
I watched as the battle continued above me,  
Echoing gunfire, I felt the earth quaking.

Now, 150 years in the aftermath,  
My body lay sheathed by death,  
In the McGavock cemetery in Tennessee,  
Six feet under where I took my last breath.

I can still feel the footsteps above me,  
I can still hear the relentless gunfire.

I can feel my sacrifice being forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> It's shit but whatever I tried


End file.
